Put This Restless Mind At Ease
by DreamaDanielle
Summary: *Takes place after the Dolph/AJ segment on Raw* After seeing Dolph and AJ kiss, he couldn't help but feel like he might lose her to another man. Can AJ help The Big Red Monster realize he's the only one for her? Kane/AJ with mentions of Dolph/Alberto and slight mention of Randy/Cena


**I dedicate this fic to my best friend, Nikki who puts up with my being psychotic and rambling all the time xD This is a Kane/AJ fic I know omg a straight fic people are shocked but not without some mentions of Dolph/Alberto and Centon cuz my slash goes everywhere xD If you aren't down with that. Then don't read. Nuff said. I don't own anyone here they all belong to wwe because if they were mine...well poor them right xD Enjoy. Nikki I hope you like it :]**

"It was so weird kissing you out there" AJ told Dolph who was pretty much one of her best friends. "I didn't mean to jump on you like that, you know ratings ratings ratings. I just wish they'd let me wrestle instead of all this bullshit. Even worse , I don't like how it's been making Kane act. He always seems so self conscious around me now." She frowned as she shuffled back and forth on her feet.

"Hey I know, Alberto isn't too fond of this either." Dolph patted her shoulder. "I wish they'd let you wrestle to. You are way better than this. Mostly I just want you to take the title off Eve, I'm tired of her."

"Aren't we all?" She chuckled and then quickly went back to shuffling her feet. "Just I wish they would stop with this angle. I want to be on my own break free. You know how hurtful it is for girls to come up at me and call me a slut because I kissed their favorites, it hurts. Kissing Punk was like warfare, kissing Cena, just as bad but kissing you, I can just sense that my car is gonna be defaced or something."

"I don't know why the fangirls are mad. I don't go that way. In fact I post photos of Alberto and I kissing on twitter all the time they know better. Cena doesn't go that way either...he's with Orton and Punk well...Punk's Punk" Dolph chuckled "They all need to calm down. I wish they weren't like this to you. You don't deserve it" Dolph hugged AJ and she hugged him back. They would have hugged longer when the sweet moment was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. It startled them and they pulled apart, both turning around and faced with Kane. "Oh...I was just.."

"Save it Dolph." Kane looked down at him. "Could I talk to her alone? I didn't mean to interrupt your little embrace" He said sarcasm and pain heavy in his voice. He didn't want to be jealous of Dolph, he didn't want to be jealous of Cena , of Daniel, of Punk but he couldn't help it. His girlfriend was so pretty, so perfect to him he could see why anyone would want her , a million reasons why anyone would want her and a million more reasons to why he doesn't get why she settled on him. He was defined as a freak a monster. None of those words that would make a girl like AJ who was defined as cute, sexy, geeky, fun ever want him yet she loved him as if they were made for each other. He thought they were at least.

"Oh..yeah sure." Dolph scurried away fast leaving AJ with Kane.

"Kane look I'm sorry I didn't know they'd have me kiss him til today and..."

"You never kissed me like that" He cut her off. "Even when we are alone. You never have. I felt like there was a spark there. Even if he's with Alberto...I felt...I felt like you enjoyed kissing him more than you have kissing me in the months we've been together" He frowned "He's more your type I guess. Handsome ,funny. I'm just a big red freak."

"Kane..." AJ patted his arm. "You know Dolph and I are just friends. I love you. You've got to believe me.."

"I do...but sometimes..I can't help but feel you would be better with someone else"

"But why?" She asked and before I could answer she jumped into my arms and I held her around my waist. She looked me in my eyes and I knew I couldn't look away, those eyes mesmerized me. "Why would I want anyone else?" She tilted her head to the side. "Who else could hold me like you do? Tell me those hilarious jokes like only you do? Hold me the way you do when I'm upset and help me believe that I'm just as good as I think I am. No one else could take your place Kane. If I wanted someone else I'd leave but I don't' want to. The only person I want is you and if you are a Big Red Freak then I'm your tiny small freak and freaks belong together so I say we be freaks together" She giggled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She always had that way about her. That way around her to always catch Kane when he was doubting and build him right back up. He may have never really truly knew love before but with her...oh with her, He could tell it's real.


End file.
